Beauty and the Beast
by rozzy411
Summary: I DONT OWN POKEMON! Ash is the pokemon genius, he is the top person in Pokemon Studies. Misty is a misunderstood girl, no one really talks to her, she continually gets harrassed by her sisters. When Ash has to tutor Misty, twisted turns begin to play.
1. Misty, tutor, uh oh

1**Author's Note: After all what's my favorite shipping? Pokeshipping! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!!**

Ash: Another one?

Me: Ash Ketchum, hush and get used to it.

Ash: Well!

Me: () Oh you know I love you! Enjoy the story!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo

Ash Ketchum was the pokemon expert in school. He knew almost everything about pokemon. Pokemon Studies was his best and favorite subject. He also had lots of friends, and a good character. He was living the life. He was talking to his friends Brock, May, and Dawn when the professor asked for him. "What's up?", he asked.

Professor Oak frowned, "Um... I'm not quite sure how to say this...".

"What", asked Ash, getting worried.

"I need you to tutor someone", the Professor said, " But she is-".

Ash interrupted with his over-confidence, "No problem!". He smiled, "This is my best subject".

"Sadly, Ash", the Professor said, "All the tutors quit on her. And they were like you. But if your sure, promise me you won't quit.".

"Sure", Ash said to Professor Oak, regretting acting fast.

Professor Oak sighed, "Now the hard part...".

"What?", Ash said, getting more worried.

"The person you are tutoring", he paused, "Is Miss Waterlily"

Ash now totally regretted doing this. Misty Waterlily (made-up name) was the toughest girl in school. She didn't hang out with anyone and grades were in no importance to her. "Uhhh... Sure. I'll tutor Misty", Ash said. Professor Oak thanked him and went in the class to settle everyone down. Ash stood there for a few minutes. He started to hit himself as he entered the class.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOooOoOOoOo

Professor Oak had an announcement at the end of class. "Listen up everybody! Quiet down! Hey-hey stop that Casey. Everybody!". The class quieted down and listened to the Professor. "Some of you will be getting tutors. Only those who really need help in this class. Please, those who I talked to earlier today please stay. The rest of you are excused".

Misty sighed, this morning the Professor was telling her how she needed to be nice to her fifth or sixth tutor. And how she didn't pay attention and- blah, blah, blah. Misty rolled her eyes. Most of the students left.

Professor Oak shut the door and said, "Well tutors, please go to the students I assigned you to".

Misty watched for her tutor. Then Ash Ketchum appeared at her desk. "Can I help you?", Misty asked, looking at Ash with a hard stare.

Ash sighed, "No. I'm your tutor".

Misty lowly moaned. Ash Ketchum was the smartest boy in the class. Last time he tutored a girl Jessica and she went from B- to A+ in one test. Misty knew Professor Oak probably told Ash to not give-up so Misty would probably have to suck it up and know everything.

"Okay", said Misty.

"Okay", said Ash.

They both looked at each other and knew they weren't going to get along.

"So", said Misty, "Who's going to who's?". She said this in a tone that clearly stated to Ash , "Quit now".

Ash cleared his throat, "I'll talk it over with my parents".

"Whatever", Misty said. She swung her backpack over her shoulder and left.

Professor was watching them. "Are you sure about this?", he asked.

Ash forced on a smile, "Sure Professor, no problem". Ash then left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Misty:(to Ash) Tutored by you? Oh no

Ash: (--) grrrrrr

Me: Okay review!


	2. Almost Perfect Study Session

1**Author's Note: I DON'T OWN POKEMON!! ** Okay, my internet is busted so I had to use my DS for my "Pokemon Research". xD Hardy har har.

Ash: grrrrrr

Misty: grrrrrrrr

Me: Ahehehe.... a growing relationship???

Ash and Misty: (do their "7 days" glare)

Me: (mutter) Sure blame me for trying... Enjoyy!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Ash walked miserably home. He sighed and was all mopey during the walk. May noticed this. "What's up with you?",she asked.

Ash explained about Misty and tutoring.

Dawn laughed nervously, "Oh she's not that bad! She's just different. And quiet. And weird.. And.. Okay she's pretty bad...".

Ash glared, "Yeah you guys are a great help".

Brock joined in the conversation, "Well, Ash, there is nothing you can do about it. You shouldn't have acted so fast".

Ash sighed. They all separated to their houses. Ash entered his house. His mom called to him from the kitchen, "Ash, sweetie, is that you?".

Ash sighed again, "Yes mom!".

Mrs. Ketchum entered the living room. Ash was lying down,with a pillow on his face, on the couch. "What's wrong dear?", asked Mrs. Ketchum. Ash once again explained about Misty.

"Well, Ash", said Mrs. Ketchum, "Sounds to me you need to give this Misty girl a chance". She left back into the kitchen. Ash followed her.

"I have to go to her house and she's coming to our's to study", Ash said.

"That's just fine", Mrs. Ketchum said, busy in the kitchen.

Ash went up to his room. He was hoping his mom would disapprove by the way he described Misty. He started his homework, dreading tomorrow.

(Next Day)

After class was over, Ash walked up to Misty again. She was resting on her desk, but she wasn't asleep. "What?", she asked Ash in a harsh tone.

Ash swallowed, "Uhhh... First Study session, today at my house. I live-", Misty interrupted him.

"I know where you live", Misty said.

Ash stuttered, "O-oh okay then".

Misty picked up her backpack and said, "Well the different, quiet, weird girl is leaving now".

Ash stood where he was quietly. May and Dawn stood after class for a while to get their books. They heard every word. They both scrambled up to Ash.

"D-Did you hear her??", May asked, shuddering.

"Oh my gosh we are so in trouble!!", Dawn exclaimed in a panic-attacked voice.

Ash was confused, "What did she say?".

Dawn replied frightfully, "The same words I said yesterday!!".

Ash thought a second, he never told Misty his address, how would she know where he lives? And the same words as Dawn, she was never there! Was she? Could Misty be following him?

(Later that day)

The doorbell rang of Ash's house. Mrs. Ketchum opened the door, "Why, you must be Misty! Your not half as bad as Ash told me you were", then Mrs. Kethcum started to giggle, "I most likely shouldn't have said that. Well Misty, just sit on the couch. I'll get Ash".

Ash had heard the doorbell, he wished it was the mailman or something. When his mom called him to get down, he grabbed his textbook and came downstairs. His feet felt like heavy rocks as the went down step by step. He saw his mom talking with Misty. And... Was he hallucinating? She was smiling?? When did she learn how to do that?

"Oh, Ash!", Ash's mom looked up to see him. "I should probably leave you two to study then", she smiled as she turned off the stove. "Have fun, dear!". Then she disappeared from the view.

Ash looked at Misty, she looked like a balloon. And Ash was annoyed with that, for some reason. "Are we gonna start or what?". he asked harshly.

Misty exhaled sharply, "Sorry", she said, clearly not meaning it. "So what's the study point-dexter?".

Ash glared, "Something basic, normal-type for instance". Ash opened his text book and went to the first chapter.

Misty took put a notebook and pencil, this surprised Ash. He would've expected her to sit there glaring at Ash while he read from his textbook.

Ash cleared his throat as he read the introduction to the first section, " _Normal-type, despite how innocent some look, are very unusual pokemon. They may learn many other moves besides normal, they can be normal and another type. And in this chapter, we will learn all about this type of pokemon._".

Misty scribbled down everything, in her own words of course. Of course she could just get rid of Ash like all other tutors, but Ash was like the braniac next to the actual Professor. If _anyone _was being tutored by him, it was brutal tutoring. When you were being tutored by Ash, you were a complete failure in the class. So she took every note, with a couple nasty un-needed comments because she didn't want Ash to get the wrong idea.

Like when Ash was talking about the first section. He was talking about weaknesses that normal pokemon had. He had said, "Normal pokemon have a few weakness, but which pokemon doesn't?". He had tried to make a small laugh out of the last part.

But Misty simply looked up from her notes and said, "Your not funny, just continue your boring talk".

He went on saying, " Uhh... Normal-type pokemon are hopeless, though, against the Fighting-type.".

Misty then smirked and mumbled, loud enough for Ash to hear, "Its just like you with any other experienced trainer".

The poor tutor just clenched and went on.

Ash always read one section, then gave an example, **then** asked Misty a review question that he thought of out of the top of his head. He would even take Misty's notes away. Misty got the first one wrong, she only wrote down the notes. She didn't think the twerp would actually _quiz_ her! So Ash just **had** to explain the whole section again, with a weird sort of triumphant smile. Which annoyed Misty. So when he questioned her about the second section, which had to do with the advantages normal pokemon had in battle, Misty had got it correct. And she said it very well.

Ash struggled and said, "Good....". He said it very quietly, he really hated being beat. Academically, as well as battling. So now Misty was smiling with the winner's gleam. He didn't really think it was going to be this easy, but it still wasn't tutoring heaven. Misty still had to insult Ash in SOME way. Saying he wasn't funny, telling him he was weak, it was all getting him pretty annoyed. So he was pretty bad-tempered during the whole thing.

But he was just trying to cover up the image of Misty smiling with his mom. She wouldn't look that... _scary_ if she smiled like that. She would even look pretty. But he tried to cover that up with the harsh nature that Ash knew too well. Ash didn't know he spaced off, he never did that. So he didn't notice when Misty was waving her hand in front of him saying, "Earth to dork", until she clapped. He jumped, and Misty burst into laughter.

She continued to laugh while Ash turned away from her to hide is slightly pink face. She stopped after a minute and said with a weird smile, "Alright I'm going to leave", she chuckled as she collected her stuff.

Ash turned back to her he just blurted out, " So what were you talking about with my mom?". He turned away from her again, blushing once more.

Although he couldn't see, he could here the smile in her voice when she said, "Oh nothing, no need to worry". She chuckled quite evilly and said, "See you 'Ash dear'.".

Ash was a hot pink, mostly anger, but a bit embarrased," Your not the one to be calling me that you selfish little son of a Salamence!".

Misty turned to him, " Son of a _Salemence_ ?". Ash was too goody goody to say what he was going to say, but Misty took it the way he meant it. She stood up, "Okay shorty, listen up. You don't cross me. **NOBODY **crosses me. I'm only being nice to you 'cause I want you OUT of my life ASAP without looking like a total idiot!!".

Ash shouted right back at her, "Well that's a real funny way of being_ nice_!".

Misty was insulted, more than anyone has ever dared. "I don't need to take this from a twerp, I'm out of here". She got up and slammed the door on her way out.

Ash fumed as Mrs. Ketchum came down the stairs happily. She had not heard any of the conversation. She put her hand on her son's shoulder and said, "So how was it, dear? That girl isn't nearly as bad as you said, right?".

Ash replied through clenched teeth, "Not even close".

Misty stormed her way home, she didn't care if she looked like a total idiot in class anymore. She was going to drive Ash out like all other losers before.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

How in the world can an almost smooth-sailing visit end up like this?!

Ash: Its because of _her_

Misty: Ugh I beg to differ!

(Ash and Misty continue to argue)

-_- okay... yeah... so I'm gonna like wrap it up? yeah... Review and anticipate the next chappie!


	3. Misty's Friends

1Sorry for taking so long, I honestly didn't want to type for a while, but I had a sudden inspiration! "She''s a Lady" by Forever the Sickest Kids! Bwahahaha I love songs like that! And it reminded me soo much of Ash and Misty, I was motivated. Listen to it!

Ash: (glare)

Oh chill out

Misty: (glare)

uhhmm..... enjoy the story..

0o0o0o00o0o000o0o0o0o0o

Mrs. Ketchum clapped joyfully, "That's great sweetie! I'm going to fix up the dinner and set up, be ready!". And she gave Ash a pat on the back as she left to the kitchen.

Despite how angry Ash was, he could not help being afraid. I mean, he didn't know a lot about Misty, but he did know that she was tough. Tougher than any other girl in school. He went into his room and collapsed on the bed, burying his face in his pillow. He felt light weight on his back.

"Pika pi?", Pikachu asked while hopping a little on Ash's back.

"Not now, Pikachu" , Ash mumbled miserably. Why did he have to do this? '_Oh yeah'_, he thought, '_My big mouth'_. He got up angrily and threw his pillow at the wall. But while doing this, Pikachu fell off his back.

"PIKA!!", Pikachu cried in surprise, and he fell on the floor. "Pikaaaa...Chuuu...", Pikachu eyes swirled.

Ash crawled on the edge of his bed , startled. "Sorry Pikachu", he said. His door opened and his mom stepped through.

"Ash sweetie! Dinners ready and- Ohh", she looked at Pikachu, " Ash, what on Earth are you doing with your pokemon?". She picked up the poor pokemon from the floor and said," Come on Pikachu, we have some food downstairs for you too". And at that Pikachu sprang up and scurried to the kitchen. Mrs. Ketchum sighed, "Ahh, Pikachu... ", she turned to Ash, " Call your other pokemon out too", Ash's mom said. Ash called out his Squirtle, Grovyle, Staravia, Torkoal, and Gliscor. And they all marched down stairs to join Pikachu and Ash's mom downstairs for dinner. Bowls were set in front of the pokemon while Ash and his mom sat down and ate. Pikachu decided to talk to the others.

"_Ash has to tutor that red-headed girl"_, Pikachu said to the other Pokemon, who were ravenously eating.

" _Oh, her name's Zoey right?_", Torkoal asked chowing down.

"_No not that one_", Pikachu replied. He took a big bite and said with a mouthful, " _I think her name is Misty_".

"_She is an odd one, quiet but tough_", Staravia said.

"_I like her_", Squirtle smiled as he gobbled down his food. He had sensed plenty of water pokemon with her.

And the pokemon discussed about this strange girl, who Ash would have to spend so much time with. Ash finished his food and cleaned his plate. He decided to get his homework finished quickly, then wash up and turn in for the day. Which is exactly what he did.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

For Pokemon Studies, they had a Pop Quiz on Normal-pokemon. Of course Ash finished very quickly, so he had plenty of time to look around the room. He took a look at Misty. She was staring at the paper expressionlessly, but from here he could see _some_ writing.

Misty had to admit that she learned from Ash's study session. But when she got her hands on him..... !!!! She felt eyes on her and turned to see that the little bug was looking at her. She gave him the sharpest dagger eyes, and he turned away quickly. Misty smiled and returned to her quiz.

After class, Professor Oak approached after class. He gave him a paper with Misty's address on it. "How was the first session?", he asked.

Ash looked at him reluctantly, "Uhh...".

Professor Oak frowned.

Ash quickly said, "Oh its fine! So easy!".

The professor smiled, "That's good, now, if you'll excuse me, I have quizzes to grade".

At P.E., Ash grouped with the Pokegroup guys (Drew, Kenny, Paul, Jimmy). The did free throws with the basketball and Ash was first. Ash sighed as he threw the ball. He was so bugged, that he missed the shot.

Drew whistled, "She is _pretty_ bad then". Drew retrieved the ball and shot it. It hit the back board and went through the net.

Jimmy got the ball, "I don't blame him, that girl is weird". He shot the ball, and he almost missed, but the ball tipped through the net as well.

"To tell you the truth, she kinda scared me", Kenny said. He threw the ball and missed.

Paul smirked, "Everything scares you". And he shot the ball and made it (with his smarty pants angles).

Ash was gonna get the ball, but a foot stopped it as it came to the person.

Misty picked the ball up from the floor and stared at all of them. "If you wanna know, Lettucehead, I'm so bad, I'll give you nightmares. That would scare this scaredy cat to death", she looked at Kenny," And even make the Plumtop bros here afraid", she flicked her eyes toward Paul and Jimmy (that was referring to their hair if u didn't notice). And she threw the ball from where she stood and made it, nothing but net. "Later twerp", she said returning to the court she was in.

Ash followed the directions to Misty's house, he had passed this house everyday on his way to his own. He didn't know it was Misty's house. Ash went up the walk way to the front door and knocked. And orange-y blonde answered the door and said annoyed, "Like, can I help you?".

Ash replied, "Oh, I'm Misty's tutor".

"Ohh", said the girl at the door. She started to giggle, "She's upstairs in her room". Pikachu was on Ash's head, and he could hear other voices coming from upstairs.

Misty sat on her bed with two other girls. They all saw Ash coming from the street. One of the girls said before bursting into laughter, "_That's_ him?!". And Misty nodded.

"Wow...", said the other girl.

"I know!", Misty said. She rolled her eyes and they all giggled and joked about the silly little boy coming up the stairs.

The girl who had opened the door introduced herself as Daisy, Misty's oldest sister. He followed Daisy up the stairs and down the short hall to the last door. Then, she went back downstairs to resume whatever activity she was doing before. Ash opened the door and found a laughing Misty, with two other girls.

The first one had electric blue nail polish on. She was wearing a blue-green baret and a light blue short sleeved shirt. Her jean skirt went down an inch above her knees. She was wearing black leggings. And she had brown eyes, and brown hair that went a little past her shoulder.

The second one had brown eyes and very dark brown curvy-ish hair that went to her shoulders. She wore a black top and a skirt that went low to her ankles. She wore oval glasses and wore a necklace with a star on it.

Both girls, and Misty, stared at Ash.

Ash had expected a cold glare, but instead Misty pulled her lips up into a smile. Not the pretty one that Ash still remembered, but a twisted one. "Hey", she smirked.

"Hi", Ash replied blankly.

The electric blue yawned at him, the star one just stared.

"Roz, Abbi, this is Ash", Misty said. Ash could hear a stifled laugh as she also said, "The one I told you about".

"Hi", said the electric blue, Roz.

"Yo", said the star, Abbi. (:P inside joke between me and Nesiku~)

"Hello", said Ash half-heartedly.

Abbi smiled, "Yes we've heard a lot about you". And she looked the Pikachu with adoring eyes.

Roz laughed, "And your descriptions were right-on target". They all laughed and Ash stood there frowning.

"Shall we begin?", Ash asked through clenched teeth.

"Ohh scary", said Roz with stinging sarcasm that annoyed Ash.

"Don't worry, we won't be a bother", Abbi said politely. "I'll take care of your Pikachu during your study session".

Ash said, "Oh I don't think that's nessa-", but then Pikachu jumped into Abbi's arms and Ash was left to face Misty and the sarcastic Roz alone. He sighed and tried to find the strength to get through this obviously horrid session.

And he was right, with Roz here, it was double the annoyance. With Misty's rude-ness and Roz's sarcasm, the study session was a mess. They continued there started the chapter on fire pokemon. They first read the introduction. And it happened to be very very long. Misty let out an un-needed yawn. Ash glared at her and she, Roz, and even the so far polite Abbi laughed. And then Misty got back to notes. Ash continued the very long introduction and Roz sighed loudly and mumbled, "Fascinating...". With another sarcasm sting. The girls laughed again and the study session went on.

More time went on and Ash was looking at the clock. He wanted to leave so badly. More sections, more rude-ness, more sarcasm. It all toppled on him until he could finally leave. He thanked Abbi for taking care of Pikachu. And he collected all his stuff. Then he got hit with a crumpled paper ball. It came from Roz's direction and Ash dagger eyed her.

She looked at him with total false innocence, and more sarcasm, "Sorry, I was aiming for the trash can". But the trash can was behind her. Ash collected his stuff quicker and left with Pikachu on his shoulder.

No wonder people couldn't put up with her! She was horrible! He hated to do it, but just couldn't deal with Misty! He walked away from Misty's house, and hoped it was the last time he would have to speak to her again.

And as the three girls watched him leave, they laughed. Abbi sighed soon after, "You are horrible cousin dear".

"Thanks again Roz", Misty said still laughing.

Roz held up two hands and shrugged, "It's a gift".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

And it is. Ha, that's me alright! Sarcasm is my game

Ash: (complain) Why do you put me through this?

I'm sorry (hugs Ash) But Misty asked me too

Misty: (laughs)

Ash: You know what?

Misty: What?

Ash and Misty: (argue argue argue argue)

xD ohkay so thats the chapter. Please review, listen to "She's a Lady" by Forever the Sickest kids, READ THE UPDATES, and anticipate the next chappie!!


End file.
